Althoris Talhine
' Althoris Talhine', known as Althoris around his friends, is the son of Balith Talhine and Alanna Talhine. He was born in the city of Stromgarde, before he and his family moved into a northern forest, which was cut down. He left from his home at the age of 13. He was found near Dun Modr by a group of dwarves which took care of him. At the age of 20, with the help of the dwarves, the same who took care of him, he left, travelling for many years. Appearance Althoris has his father's light skin, brown eyes and black hair. From his mother he inherits her cheeks. Other than that, he has a short beard and he is fairly tall, while he lacks a bit in muscularity. Background Early Years Althoris was born when it was a start of a harsh and crude winter. He and his family couldn't stay in Stromgarde, for they couldn't afford it. They went to Balith's father old house, which had been long abandoned, since Althoris' grandparents didn't stay there anymore. They have set their home there, since then. Harsh Life His family lived many days without a single bread at they're table, only the crums that remained from the other ones. Balith was a dungsweeper at a stable nearby the family's house, while Alanna stayed home and took care of their kid until he turned 12. Since he turned 12, Alanna was a barmaid at an inn near the stables where Althoris' father was working. Still, they didn't get as much money they have been needing. Leaving Althoris couldn't bear looking at his parents, hardworking every day, for nothing. At the age of 13, he decided to leave his home while his parents were at work, to find a job, so he could help his family. He was not considering the rough summer it was in those days when he left. Still, he didn't forgot that they didn't have food. Near Althoris' home, there is another family which was not in the same conditions. Actually, they were doing very good with the money and the food. Before leaving, Althoris sneaked into their house, into the kitchen, he stole some food from there, but still leaving the neighbours food, and he quickly ran back to his house. When he arrived in his family kitchen, he put the more than half of the food on the table, however, not visible by the neighbours, and the rest which remained took with him into his journey, not knowing that the food he taken wasn't enough, and not considering where he was going. Found He travelled for some days when he passed the southeastern bridge of Alterac, not knowing that he was going in the Wetlands. It was not a long time when he passed out, last seeing a dwarvish outpost. Later on, he was awaken by some dwarves which gave him food and water. Althoris was grateful to them, and the dwarves granted him a life there. He was a dungsweeper, as his father was, however there he made more money than Balith, seeing that he worked even the night. Throughout the years he lived there, he sent more than half of his money to his family house, with a message on them, writing that it was their own son. His own parents couldn't believe that something like this would ever happen. Althoris and his parents lived happily, even though they didn't talk only through messages. Destroyed and Left At the age of 20, Althoris was sleeping when a courier arrived. The courier told the dwarves that he has a very important message for Althoris. The dwarves were curious, however, they let him in. The courier went into Althoris' room and woke him up. Althoris woke up, and he heard what the courier had to say. Althoris' home was burned to the ground, together with his family, by orcs from the Horde. After hearing this, Althoris, without hesitation, packed his belongings up and said that he will come back, and then he left to see his home. When he arrived at his home, he saw it; nothing but ashes. Only one picture was untouched, a picture made by his mother Alanna, for she was known for her painting gift; it was him with his family, staying under the tree where Balith and Alanna met. Althoris took it and placed it in his woolen bag. On the road back, he cried many times when he was thinking at his family. He went back to the dwarves. With a sad face and while crying, he told them that he will leave, travelling throughout the Eastern Kingdoms. They were sad because Althoris was leaving, since he has become a honorable member of their group. Before Althoris was leaving, the dwarves made him an red armor, looking much like the place where he was born; Stromgarde, taking it's red colors and the city's tabard, which supposedly was a gift for him on his birthday. They gave it to him, saying goodbye, and also, he thanked them for everything they have done to him, and said goodbye, for they maybe will never meet again. Travelling After leaving the dwarves, Althoris travelled many regions, and faced many things throughout his journey, from Dun Modr to Thelsamar, in Loch Modan. On the road to Thelsamar, he always thought about his family and his friends, the dwarves. Finally, when he reached Thelsamar, with the money he had from Dun Modr, which was plenty enough, he bought a gryphon to the dwarven capital city. Upon arriving to the dwarven capital, Althoris was astonished by its architect and sculpture, for greater miners than dwarves never existed. However, after taking a tour through Ironforge, his money were nearly spent. He went to the Deeprun Tram, built by the incredibly intelligent gnomes, to reach the human capital city, Stormwind, which was finally rebuilt. As he reached Stormwind, he went to an inn, for he was tired of all the travels he had made, and he was finally thinking at settling down. At the age of 24, he managed to get a job as a bartender. Near Death As the years passed, at the age of 27, Althoris still remembers his young years, especially of his home. He gave up the job of being a bartender, having enough money for travelling to his home. He packed his belongings up, and left for the Deeprun Tram. After arriving to Ironforge, he went on the eastern side of Dun Morogh, to the exit to Loch Modan. Before passing, he noticed something; there were two roads to Loch Modan. Apparently, one was shorter, but still, he chose the longer one, for he wanted to rest in the city where he once was; Thelsamar. Upon arriving, he was looking at the town, at how much it changed since he last was here, at the age of 20. On the roof of a house, there were three people; two were human, and the other one was a high elf. He was curious about them, however, he went into the inn, renting a room for the night. Before sleeping, he went outside of the inn, looking at those who were still standing on the roof of the house. When he was looking at them, a man came into the village, which, apparently, was there before Althoris. He asked Althoris about those three on the roof. He said that he didn't know, and then he said an insane idea; he wanted to spy them. Even though it was a insane idea, the man agreed. As they were slowly approaching the two from their back, the man told Althoris his name, which apparently was Chandler. Althoris told his name, too, after that. They went behind a tree. Althoris wanted to check out if there is anyone that was watching them. Chandler remained there, listening to their talking. As Althoris turned, he saw a man who was looking more like a mercenary; the one which was not sitting down. He told Chandler to come to him, but it was too late; the mercenary saw him. He asked why Althoris and Chandler were there. Althoris made an excuse, and then they left. Before they were entering the inn, Chandler noticed that the elf is leaving; a chance to spy her. They quickly went back into a spot which was near that tree, into some bushes. They kept following the elf, which at a moment, caught them. She was mad, and she plunged her nails into Althoris' arm. She plunged it that hard, that it even made a scar, which is visible even today. The elf hit Chandler in his private place, saying to him to hit Althoris into the same place, but harder. Althoris was begging for Chandler to not do it, but he still did it. Althoris was on the ground, as he cried for the pain he was feeling. Chandler helped him getting back into the town, in the inn. Even though the elf hit them both, Chandler asked her to come with them into the inn, for a drink, as an apology for stalking her. They went back into the inn. Chandler rented a room for Althoris to sleep. Before Althoris would sleep, she told them that her name is Anegala. They also said their names. As Anegala and Chandler were talking, Althoris, while sleeping, kept scratching the arm which Anegala plunged her nails in. Chandler noticed, but when he did, the hand was already in blood from Althoris' scratching. Because of that, Althoris was getting fever. Chandler cried out for a medic, and it was not long before a medic came. She and Anegala removed Althoris' armor, and then the medic put wet bandages over the wound. The medic left, leaving Chandler and Anegala in care of Althoris. It didn't pass a lot of time until he awakened. Chandler told him what happened. He went to sleep, hoping that it will never happen again, forgetting the thought of going to his destroyed home. Darkshire The next day, Chandler needed to go in Darkshire, because he had to many things to resolve around there. Since Althoris forgot the thought of going to his home, he followed him, and Anegala came too. They travelled from Thelsamar to the dwarves capital, from Ironforge to the human capital, and from Stormwind they went through the Elwynn Forest and finally reached Darkshire. As they reached Darkshire's inn, they rent a room for them, except Anegala, because she left for unknown reasons. She kept coming day after day into the inn, however she was not staying long. Nobody know who she really was and is. One day, a high elf came into Darkshire. Chandler seemed to know her. Althoris immediately fell in love at the sight of her; he never saw a beautiful woman as her before. However, he did not tell Chandler about it. He kept holding the secret until one point. Eventually, Althoris and Valenna became very close friends. Tainted and Twisted After a few days staying in Darkshire and helping Chandler with his problems, Chandler noticed something at Althoris' right arm: it was rotting. First time, Althoris thought he was joking, until he looked upon his arm. It was actually rotting. They didn't know the actual reason why it was rotting, but Althoris didn't hesitate and looked for a medic. Luckily for him, a Bishop named Ignatius Lordsblood was in the town. He asked for his help, and indeed he helped him. He cured his arm, but remained a scar which is still visible from then. It did not pass many days until Althoris was ill once again. A death knight came into town, and as he was wearing saronite, or the Black Blood of Yogg-Saron, called by the tuskarr, it driven Althoris mad. A voice kept whispering like it was inside his head, saying very bad things about his friends and that they will betray him. He left Darkshire, being followed by Chandler and Valenna as he was running. When he finally stopped, they were in Elwynn Forest. Chandler tackled him down but he escaped, until, without looking in front, he hit a tree. Chandler cried out for somebody to help him. A paladin named today as Naira Lordsblood cured him with the Holy Light, and she helped Chandler and Valenna get him to Goldshire, where he will rest. Love Althoris regained his sanity, thanks to Chandler, Valenna and Naira. Althoris told Chandler what he feels about Valenna. After that, Chandler left them. Valenna told Althoris that he probably went to Dalaran, since he's a mage of the Kirin Tor. Althoris and Valenna decided to travel together through Eastern Kingdoms. First stop was in Stormwind, after they went through the Deeprun Tram in Ironforge. They went in Kharanos, where they have stayed for a few days before leaving to Thelsamar. It was not long until Althoris confessed to Valenna his feeling to her; that he loved her. They kissed, like nothing better ever happened to both of them, near Thelsamar. Since then, they have become lovers. Althoris cared for her much more than anything on the whole universe. Disappeared Few days passed until a grave thing happened; Althoris lost Valenna. They were wandering through Loch Modan near the Algaz Station when he lost her. They went through the north pass when it happened. Inside the pass, a death knight appeared which attacked them. Althoris guarded Valenna as long as he could, until, with a blow from the death knight with the sword's hilt in the head, he passed out. It didn't pass lot of time until Althoris was found by some dwarves. They took him to Thelsamar, where they cured his injuries. Soon, he left Thelsamar to look for Valenna. He travelled nearly all Loch Modan to find her, but he did not. Also, he's armor was stolen in a night, when he was sleeping, by bandits. From then, Althoris barely had any clothes and money, so he chose to live in a forest. Every day and night he was thinking about his beloved Valenna. Hand of Damnation When he was travelling through Duskwood, still searching for her, he somehow fell into a dark sewer. Only a man was there, looking through some maps of Azeroth. His name was Cedivh. He told Althoris that this sewer is more of a base of operations of his organization; the Hand of Damnation. He also told Althoris what it is made for; destroying all of the evil and heathen that lurk within Duskwood, as well other regions. Cedivh invited Althoris into the organization. He couldn't refuse such an offer when he was staying low on money and clothes. He joined, and later they were friends, as well with Mythe Mornor, a night elf. Unknown After weeks of staying in the Hand of Damnation, repelling undeads with Cedivh and Mythe, Althoris disappeared. Last time he was seen was in the base of the Hand of Damnation, by Cedivh. Since then, nobody saw Althoris. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Back story